


Midnight's Promise

by AnExpressionOfWisdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Showers 2014, M/M, Oneshot, Sentimental fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExpressionOfWisdom/pseuds/AnExpressionOfWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curled up the night before the final battle, lovers share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from ff.net (05/04/2014).  
> Inspired by a bottle of wine with the same name.

It was sometime in the middle of the night and two lovers were sequestered away in their bed, deep in the bowels of the school they both considered their home. The darkness engulfed and embraced the pair. Locks of midnight and raven peeked out from the covers but were swallowed by the shadows that surrounded them. All that could be seen was a slight movement of a pale hand that slithered out and pulled the donna further up their entwined bodies before retreating to wrap around its lover who slumbered on.

The man with raven locks snuggled further into his lover in the depths of sleep, taking comfort and security from the warmth of his Sev next to him. Tightening his arm momentarily, his Sev whispered a promise into his lover's ear, "I will be strong for you, because even the greatest heroes need help sometimes. I will be here when the world gets too much. I will be the family you never had. I will make sure you always have a smile in your day. I will love you forever, Harry."

With the promises made, the man with midnight hair joined his lover in his nighttime dreams, feeling ready to face the next day. Hoping they would be released from a destiny and an enslavement. Levels above them the rest of the castle panicked needlessly with the apparent disappearance of their saviour hours before the final battle of Hogwarts.


End file.
